1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorations and more particularly to outdoor lighted decorations constructed on a wire frame.
2. Prior Art and Objects
Outdoor decorations are well known. The use of lights on various objects, oftentimes trees, is particularly popular at holidays. Some outdoor decorations must be large such as would be used on a large building but are frequently used with even modest one family homes. Decorations having a large size pose the difficulty of transporting the decoration which, with a large decoration of substantial size, is certainly expensive and would require special handling.
An outdoor decoration is provided, primarily for holiday usage, which is constructed on a wire frame. Designs of the frame which exemplify the invention include a wreath and a candy cane. The decoration may be made in any size but this invention is most applicable when used for a comparatively large outdoor decoration which pose problems for shipping. Such decorations, as, for example, with a wreath, can have a diameter of four feet and could be eight feet in diameter or more.
The Erickson Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,752 pertains to an artificial tree where layers are placed upon wire strings in a tapered cone arrangement. Each layer has an irregular doughnut shape and has an internal opening and an external perimeter which creates a frame on which wrapping can be placed. A light at the base of the wire strings shines light on the layers. The wire frames form with the wire strings an outdoor decoration. The Erickson Patent does not teach the construction of a unitary wire frame using a plurality of segments of either the same size or of a sufficiently similar size to permit placing the segments in a compact stack for shipping.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a large outdoor lighted decoration that is constructed in parts, preferable parts that are either the same or reasonably similar to one another and which fit together into a stack that is a comparatively small package for shipping.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an outdoor lighted decoration that can be easily assembled.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide lights that are prearranged to be readily placed upon the outdoor decoration and secured to it.
It is still another object to provide an outdoor decoration which is three dimensional and which provides a special three dimensional appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the description of the preferred embodiment.
An outdoor decoration is provided, primarily for holiday usage, which is constructed on a wire frame. The wire frame is three dimensional and has a generally rounded cross section. The frame is separated into a generally equal front section and a rear section, in essence along its center plane. The front section and the rear section are mirror images of one another. Both the front section and the rear section are divided into an equal number of segments, preferable which each segment either being the same size, which is feasible for a wreath or reasonably similar with a candy cane. With a candy cane, it is not possible for all the parts to have the same size and shape but the parts can be restricted to three different shapes at least having a similar size which do readily fit together for easy shipping. The various parts are readily clipped together into a strong structure. Lights may be placed upon the frame in any number of ways such as by wrapping a series of strands of lights about the frame. However, by constructing a preformed blanket of lights that can be placed separately on the front section and the rear section of the wire frame and then held together and to the wire frame by a retaining means, ease of installation of the lights is very much enhanced and a specific appearance is more readily assured.